Mirror
by cherryXXvodka
Summary: Ash and Dawn are dating and going around on Ash's concert tour. When they head to Sunnyshore City and meet up with Ash's old companion, May, Dawn begins to feel like Ash is spending more time with May than with her. So, she breaks up with Ash and leaves. Ever since she left, Ash can't concentrate as well as she when she was there. When will he realize that Dawn is his mirror?
1. Castelia City Festival

**I am doing a story called Mirror. This is my very first story on Fanfiction and I am very excited to be writing to a lot of writers all around the world. So, please enjoy and check out the summary!**

* * *

**Summary: **Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz are boyfriend and girlfriend and are going around the world on Ash's concert tour. When they head into Sunnyshore City and meet up with Ash's old companion, May Maple, Dawn begins to feel like Ash is spending more time with May than her. So, she ends up breaking up with him and leaves. Once she leaves, Ash can't concentrate as well as when she was there. When will he realize that he Dawn is his mirror? A little based off of Justin Timberlake's new song, "Mirrors"

* * *

**I own nothing at all. I own my story, but I just don't own Pokémon. :/**

***I also do not own Buitoni pasta. Just so yu know. :/**

* * *

A black-haired brown-eyed boy at around the age of twenty woke up and looked at the girl next to him.

Her messy, curly sapphire blue hair was spread out in different places and her skin was as white as a porcelain doll, her black eyelashes resting delicately on her cheeks. She was sleeping peacefully and the sheets covered her petite body.

"Ash..." the girl murmured in her sleep as she wrapped her arms around him.

Ash smiled as he pulled her close to him.

"Dawn...I love you so much..." he whispered softly.

"Mmmmm...I love you too, Ashey-chu~" she cooed before resting her head on his chest.

He stroked her hair softly with his hand and sighed.

* * *

Dawn woke up and noticed that the spot next to her was empty. She frowned, wondering where Ash had gone.

She got out of bed and wrapped the sheets around her.

"I wonder where Ash went..." she trailed off in her thoughts as she headed into the walk-in closet.

She rummaged through her closet and ended up wearing a blank tank top with brown skinny jeans and white high tops.

She came out of the closet and went into the crammed bathroom to brush her teeth.

Once she was done with that, she put on some black stud earrings with a black bead necklace around her neck.

She walked out of the bedroom and down the metal spiral staircase and into the living room, where Ash was, eating some waffles drenched in maple syrup and strawberry sauce along with chopped strawberries on top and whip cream on top of the strawberries. There was also a plate right across from him, signaling that he made breakfast for her, too.

He had on a black Ed Hardy shirt with baggy jeans and white skater shoes.

She smiled in his direction.

"Morning, Ash." she greeted.

Ash looked away from his plate of waffles and he smiled.

"Morning, hun." he greeted as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey." she said as she sat down across from him and they began to eat.

"How'd you sleep last night?" he asked.

"It was great. Especially when you were next to me." she said shyly, which made him chuckle.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. I have to end up agreeing with you, though." Ash pointed out.

She giggled as they continued to eat.

"Ash," she put her fork down. "Castelia City is nice and all, but when will we be going to the next destination?" she asked.

"Dawn," he looked at her. "I was planning on staying here for about two more days. I find this a good time for our love to blossom even more. We just got together five months ago. After those two days, we go to Nimbasa City." he explained.

"I love you too, Ash. But," she got up from her spot. "I would like to start traveling again." she said as she walked over to the sink with her plate.

Ash chuckled as he got up and followed her over to the sink with his plate in hand.

"Dawn...!" he rested his plate in the sink and wrapped his arms around her waist as she began to wash the dishes. "I want some quality time...!" he whined as he rested his head against her head.

She smiled as she put her plate in the drainer.

"Fine...I'll give in for once. But, don't expect for me to give in again." Dawn pointed out.

Ash chuckled.

"Alright. But, you will be giving in over and over again because you know how much you love me." he hinted, which made her scoff.

She then let out a soft laugh as she reached over for his plate and began to wash it.

* * *

Dawn let her hair flow in the wind as Ash zoomed through Castelia City.

"Ash! Where are you taking me?!" she asked.

"Where do you think?" he asked as he stopped at the red light.

"Ash? You're not going to be reckless?" Dawn questioned.

Ash shook his head.

"No. Besides, this is not Pallet Town, so I can't do it. Besides, I might end up getting a ticket if I drove in between the lanes." he told her, which made her laugh as the light turned green.

He continued to drive through the city and slowed down once he arrived at the Flower Festival.

Dawn felt like her jaw was about to drop.

"You're taking me to the Flower Festival?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, I am. I'm the kind of guy who likes treating their girlfriends like a princess." he told her simply.

"Wow. No wonder I decided to date a singer." she told him, which made him laugh as he pulled into a spot in the parking lot.

They got off and he picked her up bridal style, which made her giggle as he kissed her on the cheek softly.

"Come on." he said as he carried her over to the Flower Festival.

The person looked up at them as Ash rifled through his pocket.

"Wait! Ash Ketchum! Just what in the world are you doing?!" the person asked in surprise.

Ash looked away from his pocket and looked at the person.

"Huh? What's wrong, Miss?" he asked.

"Why are you paying? Go ahead, go ahead. It's not like as if you need to pay, Mister Superstar." she told him.

"Alrighty, then." he said as he walked into the building.

He put Dawn down and took her hand.

"Come on, Dawn. Let's go in." he told her.

They walked through the festival hand in hand and Ash glanced over at Dawn as she looked around.

Ash was glad, for he was dating the most beautiful girl in the world. What more could he have asked for?

Dawn gasped as she pointed over at a random game booth.

"Ash, loo- - -" Just then, he grabbed ahold of her by the waist and pulled her towards him.

She was pressed up against his chest.

"Kya! A-Ash!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Dawn? Can't handle my love for you?" he told her before spinning her around so that she was facing him.

Her face flushed a bright red.

"Yes I can, Ash! It's just that..." she trailed off.

He leaned in towards her and his lips met her own.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him by the waist.

Just then, paparazzi cameras began clicking at them.

They pulled away quickly and Ash stared at them before grabbing ahold of Dawn's hand.

"Oh great...Come on!" he exclaimed as he took Dawn's hand and they began to run.

"Why are they still after us?" she asked.

"I'm a singer, so what's to expect?" he asked as they finally arrived at their destination.

Dawn gasped in awe.

"Wow...What is this place?" she trailed off.

"I used to come here as a kid. Ya know, to chill and to cool off my anger. Everytime I'm feeling upset, down, in doubt, or I just wanna chill out, I come to this tree." Ash explained.

"Wow..." she trailed off.

They both plopped down right beside the tree and she gasped, seeing the view from the tree.

"Is this tree on a hill?" she questioned.

Ash nodded.

"Yeah." he said.

Dawn sighed as she leaned herself up against his arm.

"I want to stay like this forever, Ash. I don't want our relationship to break apart. Ever." she told him softly.

"That's exactly what I want." he said as his hand slowly intertwined with her own.

She then turned to look into his brown eyes and he leaned in.

His lips landed on her forehead and he pulled away just as his stomach began to growl.

Dawn gave Ash a questioning look while Ash chuckled nervously, his face flushed a bright red as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ugh...I'm kind of hungry..." Ash trailed off while Dawn laughed.

"You are such a glutton." she pointed out.

Ash pouted as they both got up from the ground.

"You are one silly girl, Dawn." he noted before swinging her over his shoulder and he began to walk off.

"Hey...!" she began to pound her fists on his back. "Where are you taking me?!" she asked.

He laughed.

"We're going to get something to eat." he told her as they walked down the hill.

* * *

"Why did you end up on going outside of the festival? You could've splashed all that money at one of the food booths there." Mariah asked as they walked away from the festival, which was closing up.

Ash simply shrugged.

"I'm splashing later." he said.

"But, this is the city of wonder! You should be splashing everything on me." she hinted.

Ash sighed as they got onto the motorcycle.

"I'll take you to the mall tomorrow. But, for now, I'm cooking dinner tonight." he pointed out.

Dawn wrapped her arms around him and she gave him a questioning look.

"What you making tonight?" she asked.

"Pasta. Maybe alfredo. you can pick when we get home." he told her.

"Buitoni?" she guessed.

Ash nodded.

"Yes. I stole some from the tour bus before we flew out here." he said.

She shook her head.

"Silly boy. Let's just go." she told him while resting her head on his back.

"Okay, Dawn." he said before speeding off.

Apparently, Dawn was taken by surprise, for she let out a squeak.

"Kya~! Ash!" she exclaimed.

"What? Startled by my sudden driving?" he asked.

She pouted.

"Ash...! You did that on purpose, didn't you?" she asked.

He laughed.

"What do you think?" he asked.

She groaned as she used her right hand to punch him playfully in the stomach.

"You're so mean, Ash!" she whined, which made him laugh as they rode off into the busy traffic in Castelia City.

* * *

**Me-So, that's that for the first chapter. Well, hope you liked it and I also hope that you R&R! If you do, you can get a virtual pie! And also, check out the one I have on Wattpad! My name is CherrySodaPop on there and I hope you read that one, as well and compare what I wrote here to what I wrote there.**


	2. An Evening Alone

**Hey guys and welcome back to Mirror! Ohmurgurd, I love you guys so much! Seven reviews?! You guys are mcawesome! Anyway, hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Summary:** Ash and Dawn are dating and going around on Ash's concert tour. When they head to Sunnyshore City and meet up with Ash's old companion, May, Dawn begins to feel like Ash is spending more time with May than with her. So, she breaks up with Ash and leaves. Ever since she left, Ash can't concentrate as well as she when she was there. When will he realize that Dawn is his mirror?

* * *

Dawn laughed as Ash pulled up in front of their apartment building.

"That was fun." she told him.

"I'm glad you liked today. Now, it's about time I served you dinner." he stated proudly as he turned off the engine.

They got off the motorcycle and they walked up towards the apartment building.

He stopped at the bottom of the first flight of stairs and turned to look at Dawn.

"How do we go up the stairs this time? Last time, I gave you a piggy ride. So, what shall it be, Mademoiselle? Bridal style? Piggy back once again? Throw over the shoulder? Or shall we just walk up together hand in hand?" he asked.

Dawn laughed.

"Silly Ash. Anything is fine." she told him simply.

"Okay, then!" he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Let's a-go!" he declared as he began to race up the stairs.

"Kya~!" she exclaimed while laughing as they reached their room, which was on the third floor.

"So! We have arrived at 3D. Is this the right one?" he asked jokingly.

"Silly." he put her down and she punched him in the arm playfully. "Stop fooling around and open the door." she told him.

Ash chuckled as he unlocked the door and they both stepped into the apartment.

"I'll go ahead and make dinner. Ash, you go get ready." she told him.

Ash nodded.

"Alright, babe." he said before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek and walking off towards the shower.

* * *

Ash came out of the shower wearing a white wife beater with black pajama pants.

He walked over to the kitchen and found Dawn making dinner for the two of them. She was now wearing a white tank top with red polka dots on it and black pajama shorts.

"Okay, how come you are wearing pajamas?" he questioned.

"I snuck into the tub in the other room while you were taking your never-ending shower." she explained as she turned off the stove.

"Oh, really? I thought girls were the ones that took never-ending showers." he noted.

Dawn rolled her eyes while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, Ash." she said, which made him let out a chuckle as he hugged her to him tightly.

"Baby, you know I love you, right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I love you too, Ash." she told him as she looked into his tantalizing brown eyes.

They stared at each other before he leaned in and he kissed her on the lips softly.

She reached up and fisted her hands in his silky black hair as he tightened his grasp around her, pulling her closer to him.

He pulled away and she let her hands fall down the her waist.

"Time for food?" he questioned.

That made her laugh as she punched his chest playfully.

"Silly Ash..." she then walked over to the table that had the pasta and the pasta sauce in containers. "Let's just eat." she told him.

He simply rolled his eyes at her as he walked over to the table and sat down across from her.

She lightly kicked Ash from under the table.

"You praying or no?" she questioned.

He chuckled.

"Alright, since you prayed for last night's dinner." he grabbed ahold of Dawn's hand and he began to pray. "Thank you Jesus for today and this food that my darling girlfriend has made for the two of us tonight. I also want to thank you for keeping us alive and saving us from those stupid paparazzi. And lastly, I want to thank you for this beautiful woman who I met in Twinleaf Town. I am glad that you brought Dawn into my life. And in Jesus' name we pray, amen." he said as they opened their eyes.

Dawn smiled as she reached over for the tongs and she put some pasta on her plate.

She handed the tongs to him and he took some pasta out along with some sauce and he put some all over his pasta.

"Do you really want to go?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah. I want to be on the move again." she told him.

He sighed as he put his fork down.

"Baby, you don't like France?" he questioned.

"I do! It's just that...I like going to different places." she told him.

"Well," he stuffed a forkful of pasta into his mouth. "We have two more days here. After that, we'll move on. Okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Alright." she said as they continued to eat.

* * *

After eating and watching a couple of movies, they were getting ready for bed.

Dawn was resting on the bed while Ash was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. She could hear him gargling his Listerine very loudly and she giggled at that, knowing how noisy Adam could get.

She turned on her side and looked out the window in their room. She could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance, glowing in all of its wonder.

That was when she was tackled by Ash.

"Ash...!" she whined as she turned over to see Ash laughing.

"Dawn, how come you didn't see that coming?!" he asked.

"I was lost in thought!" she complained.

He sighed as he snuggled up against her.

"Dawn, I love you..." he trailed off as he wrapped his arms around her chest and he rested his head on her head.

She smiled as she closed her eyes and she fell asleep without even thinking of covering the two of them with the sheets.

* * *

**Here's the second chapter! I'm sorry that it's short, but I couldn't really think of anything else to put into this chapter. Well, I hope you like and I hope that you review! :)**


End file.
